Etoile Filante
by Mmore
Summary: Une étoile filante traverse le ciel de Forks. Bella, accompagné d'Edward, fait un voeux qui changera sa vie. À tout jamais.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer.

Note de l'auteur : Une petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira :) .

* * *

><p>« Avant toi, Bella, ma vie était une nuit sans lune. Très noire, même s'il y avait des étoiles - des points de lumière et de raison. Et puis, tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme une météore. Soudain, tout brillait, tout brûlait, tout était beau. Quand tu as eu disparu, quand le météore est tombé derrière l'horizon, tout s'est de nouveau assombri. Rien n'avait changé, sauf que mes yeux avaient été aveuglés par la lumière. Je ne distinguais plus les étoiles, et la raison ne signifiait plus rien. » <strong>Tentation - SM<strong>

.:.

**Prologue.**

La nuit était fraîche et les étoiles brillaient, ce qui d'ailleurs m'étonna. En effet les nuages à Forks sont si denses d'habitude qu'on ne peut les apercevoir mais là elles brillaient avec intensité. C'était sûrement lice qui grâce à ses visions avait prévu une météo pareille. C'est pour ça que ce matin même il m'a annoncé que ce soir nous allons pique-niquer à la belle étoile. Il m'avait ramené de Port Angeles un magnifique chinois à emporter, mon plat préféré, que j'avais engloutit à une vitesse quasi-vampirique. J'étais confortablement installée sur l'herbe aux côtés d'Edward, sa main sur mon épaule. Il avait tenu à se que je m'enveloppe d'une couverture " _pour ne pas que j'attrape froid en étant aussi près de lui_ " telle était ses paroles. Il me montrait les différentes constellations que l'on pouvait voir, la grande ourse et la petite, le cygne ... Il excellait dans tout et que je continuerai de le faire, bien qu'il ne me croit pas. Moi je ne voyais que des points lumineux, c'est sans doute sa faculté de voir extrêmement bien qu'il lui rendait cet exercice facile. C'était tellement parfait, il est tellement parfait. Malgré les mois qui passent depuis que nous sortons ensemble je ne peux dire que la chance ne me souris pas. Tout à coup une étoile filante traversa le ciel d'encre.

- Fais un voeux Bella, **m'avait-il dit. **

Ce que j'avais fait : Je veux qu'Edward redevienne humain. Et là il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange une lumière étrange nous éclaira et je sombrais.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer.

Note de l'auteur : Allez c'est parti pour le premier chapitre. Merci à NanaFreezy, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Romane, nannylie pour leur gentille review.

* * *

><p>« On fait tous au moins un vœu par an, en soufflant les bougies de notre gâteau d'anniversaire. Certains d'entre nous en font plus : pour un cil sur une joue, devant une fontaine, en voyant une étoile filante... et de temps en temps, un de ces vœux se réalise. Et après ? Est ce que c'est aussi bien qu'on l'espérait ? Est ce qu'on se laisse aller dans le rayonnement de notre bonheur ? Est-ce qu'on se rend compte qu'on a une longue liste de vœux qui attendent d'être exaucés ? » <strong>Grey's Anatomy<strong>

.:.

_- Fais un voeux Bella, **m'avait-il dit.**_

_Ce que j'avais fait : Je veux qu'Edward redevienne humain. Et là il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange une lumière étrange nous éclaira et je sombrais._

.:.

**Chapitre 1.**

Point de vue Edward Cullen

Après avoir vu une étoile filante traverser le ciel je dis à Bella de faire un voeux. Elle mordilla sa lèvre en réfléchissant et ferma les yeux. Tout à coup une lumière aveuglante apparu et à peine eu-je le temps de voir Bella tomber que moi aussi je m'affaissais. Je me réveilla aussitôt comme si j'avais été pris d'un micro malaise. Tournant la tête pour voir si Bella allait bien que je m'aperçus de quelque chose d'étrange, ma vision était comment dire ? Bien basse. Je ne voyais plus chaque particules de poussière de même que toutes les fourmis qui rentraient dans leur fourmilière. Je n'entendais plus le bruit du ruisseau au loin ni l'écureuil qui se couchait bien que quelques minutes avant je les distinguais avec aisance. Je ne sentais que l'odeur de l'herbe, seulement. Le sang de Bella ne m'attirait plus, ne m'appelait plus. Je me sentais comme humain. Ahuri je regardais Bella, elle aussi me regardait.

Point de vue Isabella Swan

En me regardant j'aperçus une chose bizarre dans les yeux d'Edward. Il semblait apeuré et tracassé mais surtout ses yeux était vert, d'un magnifique vert émeraude. C'est à ce moment là que je compris. Mon voeux avait été exaucé ou alors je rêvais. Carlisle m'avait dit que humain les yeux d'Edward était vert comme sa mère biologique, Elizabeth Masen. Devais-je lui dire ? Evidemment ! Serait-il redevenu humain à cause de moi ou plutôt grâce à moi ? À moins qu'il ne le voulait pas, j'en doute. Son visage était toujours aussi beau, aussi parfait. Peut être avait-il juste mis des lentilles de contact pour "rire" ? Aurait-il arrivé à lire mes pensées et me ferait une farce ? Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Bon Belle arrête avec ta paranoïa.

- **Edward ?**

- **Bella je ... je ... je suis comme hu ... humain.**

- **Humain ?** Mes doutes étaient-ils réels ?

- **Oui je me sens normal. Ton sang ne dégage plus l'effluve d'autrefois, il ne m'appelle plus.**

- Crois tu que se serai possible ? Que tu sois redevenu humain ?

- **J'ai bien peur que oui.**

- **Tu as peur ?**

- **Pas tout à fait. C'est juste étrange.**

-** Essaye donc de courir à vitesse vampirique.**

Il essaya, sans succès. Il faisait juste des petites foulées sans aller plus vite.

- **Edward ?**

- **Oui ?**

- **Ça serait grave si tu était redevenu humain ?**

- **Pas tant que ça mon amour. Je pourrais enfin t'embrasser comme ça. **

Il me prit le visage en coupe et m'embrassa langoureusement. J'en oublis de respirer et des petites étoiles obscurcissait ma vue. Il me relâcha et me dit :

- **Je n'entend plus ton coeur battre à la chamade mais par contre tes rougeurs elles je les voient très bien.**

- **C'est ça moque toi Cullen, c'est de ta faute si tu es aussi irrésistible que ça.**

- **Allons voir Carlisle.**

**- D'accord.**

Le chemin fut long jusqu'à la Volvo d'Edward. Ma maladresse avait été au rendez-vous comme par hasard, sans ses facultés de vampire et l'obscurité des bois Edward n'avait plus me retenir quelques fois. C'est avec deux trois éraflures que je montais dans la voiture. Il avait mis ma berceuse et sa musique rempli l'habitacle, Edward se mit même à la fredonner. Pour une fois il conduisit prudemment, et nous arrivâmes un quart d'heure après à la villa des Cullen.

Point de vue Carlisle Cullen

Une voiture arriva, sûrement Edward. Mais au lieu d'entendre un seul coeur battre s'était deux coeurs qui battaient en synchronisation. Edward nous avait-il ramenait quelqu'un d'autre que Bella à la maison ? Charlie ? Je descendis les escaliers pour vérifier et étonné je ne découvris qu'Edward et Bella. Avec un haussement de sourcil je leur demandais ce qui se passait et Edward me répondit que étrangement il était humain. Je croyais à une blague mais le coeur qui battait dans sa poitrine me disait tout le contraire, le fait étrange que ses yeux était vert également. Comment était-ce possible ?

- **Ce n'est pas possible Edward. Comment ?**

- **Je n'en sais rien**, _répondit-il_, **j'étais avec Bella et d'un coup une lumière est apparu et me voilà redevenu humain.**

**- C'est assez intéressant mais quand même ! Je vais faire des recherches mais d'abord dite moi tous ce qui s'est passé.**

Et là ils me racontèrent qu'ils étaient dans une clairière à regarder les étoiles, qu'une étoile filante est apparu et qu'il a dit à Bella de faire un voeux. Ce qu'elle a fait et c'est juste après ça que la lumière est apparu.

- **Quel était ton voeux Bella ?**

Elle rougit.

- **Que Edward redevienne humain.**

- **Et c'est arrivé**, _déclarais-je._

- **C'était ça ton voeux , Que je redevienne humain ?**

**- Oui**, _bredouilla-t-elle_.

- **D'un sens c'est impossible que ça arrive non ?** _Il me regarda._

- **Rien est impossible mon fils.**

- **Merci Bella merci merci merci.**

-** Je vais quand même faire des recherches. Peut être que c'est temporaire ?**

Mais il continua de regarder Bella tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Était-il redevenu humain ? C'est assez étrange.

Point de vue narrateur

C'est sur un le léger claquement de la porte du bureau de Carlisle que les deux jeunes gens partirent à l'étage inférieur.

* * *

><p>Edward est il vraiment humain ? Ou est-ce que c'est temporaire ? Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre !<p> 


End file.
